l'histoire d'une vie
by bella swann 66
Summary: La vie d'hermione va changer du jours au lendemain. Elle va apprendre sa vrai nature et qui elle est vraiment.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**Hermione et Drago une histoire d'amour, une révélation, entre amour haine et jalousie**

Hermione granger va apprendre une nouvelle qui va chambouler toute sa vie. Va se découvrir de nouveaux amie que elle détester et un nouveaux frère et une nouvelle famille. Toute sa vie va être changée.


	2. Le départ

**chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Hermione Jane granger et oui c'est moi je sui la meilleur amie de Harry Potter. Et suite a la fin de la bataille finale la directrice madame Mcgonagall nous a dit que les 7 ème années devait refaire leur année a cause de la bataille finale. Je me lève et m'habille d'un débardeur et un slim et je descent déjeuner dans ma mère et mon père parler en chuchotent.

Ma mère : il faut le lui dire avant qui arrive...  
Mon père : non on lui dira rien elle nous ramener beaucoup trop d'argent cette petite peste.  
Ma mère : mais la famille Zabini va venir la chercher c'est sa vrai famille après tout.  
Mon père : non c'est qui avons du faire les parent aimant pour que elle se doute de rien.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai fait ma valise et je lu jette un sort pour que elle se réduise et que je la mette dans ma poche je sui descendu et j'ai vu mon père arriver vers moi en colère.

Mon père : où tu va comme sa toi  
Hermione : je sors faire un tour pourquoi ?  
Mon père : ho non tu iras nul le part toi tu reste ici dit il a me donna une gifle  
Hermione : non mais sa va pas la tête tes malade ou quoi  
Mon père : tu va voire si je sui malade dit il a me redonna une gifle et il continua de me taper a coup de poing j'avais mal tellement mal quand ma mère arrive.

Ma mère : Paul Quesque tu fais tu va la tuer si tu continue.  
Mon père : cette peste a voulu partir et elle ne doit pas.

Pendant que mon père a répondus à ma mère avec le peu de force que me reste je transplane au seul endroit ou je puisse retrouver ma vraie famille. Je vais dans le manoir malefoy. Quand j'arrive avec le peux de force qui me reste je sonne et tombe et c'est le trou noir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Un peu plus loin se trouve un jeune homme brun au yeux vert et son meilleur amie un jeune home blond au jeune bleu acier c'est jeunes homme ne sont que blaise zabini et drago malefoy il étais entrain de parler de la grande nouvelle sue les parent de blaise lui on a pris se matin.

Blaise: tu te rends conte Hermione granger la sang de bourbe et ma sœur jumelle en plus.  
Drago : blaise sa fait 1 heure que tu répète cette phrase en boucle ou je sais mais bon c'est ta sœur après tout bon pour te changer les idée on va a la piscine.  
Blaise : ouais d'accord sa va de changer les idées

Blaise et drago se dirige vers la piscine quand on entendit sonner elfe de maison alla ouvrir et poussa un cri strident drago et blaise alla voire. Et il trouve une fille inconsciente blaise la reconnait tout de suite.

Blaise : non Hermione merde Qu'es qui t'es arrive. Blaise prend Hermione dans c'est bras et a tranplané a sainte-magouste pendant ce temps drago alla voire les parent de blaise il transplana chez les zabini et sonna un elfe de maison lui ouvrir.

Drago : va dire a tes maitre que c'est urgent.

Les zabini arrivent 1 minute après

Monsieur zabini : qu'es qui se passe drago  
Drago : il faut que je vous parle  
Madame zabini : il est arrivé quelque chose a blaise  
Drago : non pas a blaise  
Monsieur zabini : alors a qui ?  
Drago : a hermione monsieur zabini  
Madame zabini : vous l'avez retrouver mais comment  
Drago : c'est pas nous mais elle qui nous a retrouver  
Monsieur zabini : que c'est il passer  
Drago : elle et ariver a mon manoir inconsciente et blaise la amener a sainte-magouste.  
Madame zabini : on y va tout de suite

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un peu plus loin il ya blaise zabini arriver a sainte magouste un medicomages a prie Hermione en charge. Blaise était entrain d'attendre quand le medicomage Hermione arrive vers lui.

Medicomage : je voudrai voir les parents de mademoiselle granger  
Blaise : je n'est pas mademoiselle granger mais zabini c'est ma sœur  
Medicomage : ha d'accord mais j'aimerai voir vos parent alors  
Monsieur zabini : on est la vous pouvez commencer  
Medicomage : bon alors votre fille présente un problème...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Voila c'est fini  
Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ? 


	3. La vérité

**chapitre 2**

Medicomage : bon alors votre fille présente un problème pas grave mais important elle et dans le coma  
Madame zabini : comment sa dans le coma  
Medicomage : oui elle et dans le coma a cause de ses cote casser qui on perforé un poumon on lui a donné une potion et sa c'est arrangé a par quel et dans le coma pas profond  
Monsieur zabini : elle va bientôt se réveiller  
Medicomages : oui dans quel que heures ou demain matin  
Madame zabini : merci beaucoup

Les zabini et drago attendez que Hermione se réveille quand balise se posa une question.

Blaise : je peux vous poser une question pére  
Monsieur zabini : oui vas y  
Blaise : pourquoi l'avoir abandonné et pas moi ?  
Monsieur zabini : je répondrai a ta question quand hermione seras réveillez  
Blaise : oui père

Sa fessais deux heure que Hermione étais dans le coma quand elle se réveilla elle regarde autour elle quand elle voit deux personne que elle ne connait pas et elle continua de faire le tour de la pièce quand elle croise de yeux bleu gris la regarder profondément et a coter de lui se trouver un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert. Hermione chercha sa baguette pour se défendre mais elle ne la trouva pas.

Hermione : qui été vous  
? : je sui Elizabeth zabini ta mère  
Hermione : ma... mère  
? : Et moi je suis Julian zabini ton père et voici blaise que tu dois déjà connaitre drago malefoy que tu dois aussi connaitre  
Hermione : je ne m'attendre pas a que soyer comme sa.  
Elisabeth zabini : tu t'attends a quoi a que on soi méchant  
Hermione : désolé mais oui je penser sa  
Julian zabini : bon je voudrai savoir un truc hermione  
Hermione : oui dit-moi-le  
Julian zabini : qui ta fait sa

Hermione commence a pâlir et se souviens de comment sa c'est passer elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle commence a pleure quand sa mère la prend dans c'est bras.

Elisabeth zabini : Hermione que c'est il passer  
Hermione : je sais pas tout était normale quand j'ai entendu cette conversation Jane disait que je devait partir retourner avec vous mais Kevin ne voulais pas parce que je lui rapporter plain d'argent alors quand j'ai entendu sa je sui parti mais vue que je ne connaissez pas votre manoir je ne connaissez que le manoir malefoy vu que j'ai du y aller pour une mission pour l'ordre et que lui (en désignant drago du doigt) et le meilleur amie de blaise c'étai le meilleur moyen de vous voir. Mais en descendant les escalier il ma vue et il ma demander ou j'allais je lui et dit que je sortais mais il a pas voulu et j'ai dit qu'il étai malade et il a commencer a me taper sans s'arrêter jusqu'à que Jane lui parle et j'ai transplané jusqu'au manoir.  
Elisabeth zabini : au ma pauvre Hermione tu va rester avec nous maintenant

Tout le monde était dans le silence blaise et son père était très énerve contre cette homme jusqu'à que blaise pose une question.

Blaise : pourquoi avoir abandonné Hermione vous m'avais dit que vous y répondrez quand Hermione se réveillerez.  
Julian zabini: on la abandonné parce que...  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0lo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0oç0o00o

a votre avis pourquoi l'avoir abandonné 


	4. L'abandon

**chapitre 3**

Julian: on la abandonné parce que voldemort a cette époque il disait que les garçon serai un magemort et que les filles devais être sa femme ta mère et moi avons eu peur alors a votre naissance a blaise et toi pendant que ta mère garder blaise moi je tes pris et j'ai tes amener chez les granger et pour que tu vives bien comme blaise je donne beaucoup d'argent a Jane et Paul et quand que voldemort et mort on a envoyer une lettre a tes parents pour dire que on venais te chercher dans un semaine.  
Hermione : quel argent ?  
Elisabeth : comment ca quel argent ?  
Hermione : ben oui Paul et Jane ne mon jamais donner beaucoup d'argent je devais travaillai pour pouvoir de l'argent pour faire du shopping et sorti entre ami.  
Blaise : ho mais quel pourriture se mec  
Elisabeth : mais alors a quoi server cette argent  
Hermione : a gâté sa fille chérie.  
Julian : quelle fille ?  
Hermione : mari sa fille elle avait toujours tout se que elle voulait.  
Elisabeth : ho quel *on (dsl pour le vocabulaire)  
Hermione : bon voila mon histoire bon si on oublier tous sa et que on reparte sur de bon base comme une vrai famille.  
Blaise : ouais Hermione a raison

Quand tout ta coup un medicomage arriva.

Medicomage : monsieur zabini vous aller pouvoir ramener votre fille chez vous.  
Elisabeth : merci beaucoup  
Hermione : esceque vous aurais trouver un valise dans ma poche  
Medicomage : ha oui la voilà  
Hermione :merci beaucoup

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain de sa chambre et se changea et met se haut, jean et les chaussures. quand elle a fini elle sorti de la salle de bain et a redonne la bonne taille a sa balise.

Hermione : c'est bon j'ai fini  
Julian : aller c'est bon on y va Hermione tu tranplanera avec ton frère.

Hermione pris le bras Blaise et il transplana devant de magnifique manoir

Hermione : ho c'est magnifique  
Blaise : ca c'est sur ca doit de changer de chez les granger

Hermione le regarde blaisez et rentra dans le manoir

Blaise : et merde  
Drago : sa c'est sur ta vraiment fait le con là bon moi je vais renter voir ma mère a demain  
blaise: ok demain 9h chez moi di le a pansy et millicent stp  
drago: ok a demain  
Elisabeth : Hermione ton père et moi on voudrait te parler mais avant blaise va te montrer ta chambre.  
Hermione : non c'est bon je vais la trouver toute seule  
Blaise : et comment tu va faire tu ne connais pas le manoir aller viens je t'y amène.

Hermione et blaise monte les escaliers en silence jusqu'à que blaise décida de parler

Blaise : Hermione je sui dsl pour tout a l heure.  
Hermione : ce n'est pas grave je te pardonne pour cette fois mais que pour cette fois dit elle d'une manière ironique  
Blaise : mais la tu va être plutôt énervé :  
Hermione : pk ?  
Blaise : Parce que il ya Pansy, Millicent et drago qu'il vienne passer les vacances ici au manoir et il arrive demain a 14h.  
Hermione : non mais c'es pas vrai je vais me tuer avant le rentré  
Blaise : mais non en plus ta déjà vu drago et il ta rien dit.  
Hermione : ouais c'est vrai mais bon s'ils font des efforts je veux bien en faire aussi.  
Blaise : merci beaucoup bon voici ta chambre.

Hermione regardé sa chambre avec sa bouche grande ouverte pendant 2 min.

Blaise : alors elle te plain lui dit d'un air moquer  
Hermione : blaise arrête de te moquer ha la place dit moi comment je dois me comporter en tant que sang pur  
Blaise : bon Hermione tu dois te changer a chaque repas et du doit te mettre une robe et tu dois appeler papa et tu dois appeler les parent père et mère en public mais en priver tu peux le appel et papa et maman et je pense que tu va devoir aller en serpentar je sui dsl  
Hermione : au je pense que c'est le mieux vu que Harry et Ron risque de ne plus me parler alors sa change rien.  
Blaise : et Weasley fille ?  
Hermione : ho elle a fait amie amie avec moi pour Harry mais maintenant que elle la elle raconte des conneries a tout le monde sur moi.  
Blaise : quel garce bon il va falloir de changer on va bientôt mangé.  
Hermione : d'accord merci

Blaise sorti de la chambre d'Hermione. Hermione se changea avec cette robe et c'est chaussure et cette coiffure. Hermione sortie de sa chambre et alla a la salle a manger rejoindre c'est parent et blaise

Elisabeth : ho Hermione tu et magnifique  
Hermione : merci maman dit elle gêné  
Julian : Hermione blaise ta expliquer les réglé ou pas. blaise ou et drago  
blaise: il est rentrai voir sa mère mais il viens demain comme prévue  
Hermione : oui il ma bien tout expliquer  
Elisabeth : bon mangeons maintenant.

La famille zabini mangea et après manger Hermione décida d'aller dormir.  
Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla a 10h elle décide de s'habilla avec se haut et se short  et de c'est chaussure elle descendit les escaliers et trouva Pansy, Millicent et drago.

Hermione : ha vous êtes déjà là  
Millicent :ouais tes qui toi un nouvelle *utes a blaise dit elle jalouse

Pansy : euh on se connait  
Hermione : dsl je sui pas sa *utes mais sa sœur jumelle

Pansy se tourna vers blaise et lui dit

Pansy : ta une sœur toi maintenant mais drago dit quelque chose enfin tu ne parle pas depuis tout a l'heure.

En effet drago ne parler et arrêter pas de regarder Hermione  
Il la trouva magnifique habiller comme sa. Quand Pansy lui parla il revient a lui-même.

Drago : je ne, parle pas parce que moi je sais qui c'est par rapport a toi  
Millicent : ha oui alors c qui  
Drago : c'est granger  
Pansy : arrêter granger ne s'habillerai pas comme sa elle est trop coincer pour sa  
Hermione : bon c'est bon je sui pas coincer ok bon moi je vais faire les boutiques bye a tous a l'heure.

En un même mouvement drago et blaise et empêche Hermione de sortie

Hermione : non mais sa va pas sortez de devant cette porte  
Blaise : tu ne sortiras pas comme sa  
Hermione : mais je sui bien habiller  
Drago : oui mais tu ne sors pas comme sa on Vien avec toi  
Hermione : mais comment je vais trouver un copain avec vous deux dit elle ironique  
Blaise : ho Hermione arrête tes bêtise on vien avec toi.  
Hermione : bon aller dépêcher vous alors moi j'y vais sinon  
Tous : on arrive

Hermione, blaise, Millicent, drago et blaise fessai les boutiques plutôt les filles que les garçons. Il décida d'aller boire un verre dans le premier bar qu'il voyer et la il croisa Harry et Ron avec ginny.

Ginny : alors Hermione que fait tu avec ses serpentar tu essaye d'avoir une meilleur réputation que tu a déjà.  
Hermione : ho toi lâche moi ok  
Harry : arrête de lui parler comme sa que fait tu avec eux.  
Hermione : Harry blaise et mon frères jumeaux et a la rentré& je repasse sous chapeaux magique.  
Harry : enfaite ginny a raison tu t'es servi de nous tes qu'un garce hermione  
Hermione : Ron dit quelque chose  
Ron : Hermione...  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Que va dire Ron a votre avis


	5. l'amitier

**chapitre 4**

Ron : Hermione ginny avais raison a fin de conte tes qu'un garce de magemort comme tes parent tes que tu as eu les informations que tu voulais tes aller rejoindre ta famille espèce de ...

Ron n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que drago lui donna un coup de point ta la tête. Hermione regarda la scène avec un regard noir pour Ron et un regard interrogateur pour drago.

Ron : Hermione tien ton chien en laisse il a plus intérêt de me toucher  
Drago : tu va faire si je te touche encore  
Ron : tu va voir

Ron et drago se rapproche quand blaise se met entre eux deux.

Blaise : drago arrête sa sert a rien c'est que un traite a son sang  
Drago : ouais tu à raison on y va  
Tous sauf drago et Hermione : d'accord

Quand toute la bande commence à partir blaise remarqua que hermione ne suivait pas.

Blaise : Hermione tu Vien.  
Hermione: aller y j'arrive dans 5 minutes  
Blaise : ok mais si tu lui fais quelque chose je te tuer c'est clair.  
Hermione : blaise laisse le ok

Tous la bande part hermine se retour vers Ron.

Hermione : Ron ce n'est pas se que tu croies je sais que je sui une zabini que depuis hier  
Ron : arrête de mentir ginny avais raison c'est tout maintenant dégage de la sale garce dit Ron très énerver  
Hermione : non Ron arrête ginny te manipule tu le voie pas

Ron très énerver quelle accuse sa sœur se rapproche de Hermione et la gifla de toute c'est force Hermione tomba a la renverse et se tape la tête parterre elle se releva met sa main sur sa tête elle senti du sang elle regarda Ron avec des yeux plein de colère. Ron la regarda avec le même regard Hermione se leva et parti en courrai dans une rue et transplana jusqu'à chez elle. En arrivant chez elle. Elle voulu aller dans sa chambre pour nettoyer sa blessure sauf que quelqu'un l'attendez.

?: ben enfin Hermione t'es là

Hermione dos a la personne ne voulais pas se retourner pour voir la personne parce que sinon on aller voir sa blessure.

Hermione : ben je sui là tu voir malefoy tu peux aller te coucher.  
Drago : Hermione retourne toi stp  
Hermione : pourquoi faire  
Drago : pour voir se que tu essaye de me cacher  
Hermione : je ne cache rien du tout dit elle d'une voix mal assuré

Hermione commença a monté les marche quand drago la retient par le bras

Drago : Hermione stp  
Hermione : pourquoi t'es gentil avec moi c'est juste parce que je suis la sœur de blaise.  
Drago : un peu oui mais pas que sa je trouve que tu as changé Hermione et je veux t'aider.  
Hermione : ha d'accord maintenant je vais dans ma chambre à demain

Hermione essaya de monter mais drago la tenais toujours par le bras

Drago : non Hermione tourne toi  
Hermione : non drago je sui fatigué alors laisse moi montée stp

Hermione commence a avancé quand drago tire sur son bras d'un coup sec ce qui la fit se retourner.

Drago : Hermione que t'es il arriver  
Hermione : rien je sui tomber c'est tous  
Drago : c'est Weasley c'est lui qui ta fait  
Hermione : non pas du tout  
Drago : Hermione ne me ment pas

Drago lui a lâche le bras et il la regarder dans les yeux Hermione commença a pleurer

Drago : Hermione que c'est il passer  
Hermione : quand vous êtes parti j'ai voulu lui parler pour lui dire que je venais d'apprendre que j'étais une zabini et que ginny le manipuler et la il ... ma... gifler et en tombant je me sui taper le front.

Drago étais énerver il regarda Hermione et voie sa joue rouge

Drago : je vais te soigner ton front et joue  
Hermione : merci drago stp ne dit rien blaise je veux pas qu'il soit énerve  
Drago : Hermione il doit savoir  
Hermione : stp drago  
Drago : bon d'accord mais tu lui diras toi-même alors  
Hermione : merci drago

Drago sorti sa baguette et lance un sort pour soigner sa joue et son front. Hermione et drago alla se coucher le lendemain Hermione se réveilla et sa habille avec se haut et cette jupe est c'est chaussure et cette coiffure  
Elle arrive en bas et elle voit sa mère et son père.

Hermione : bonjour mère, père  
Julian : bonjour Hermione  
Elisabeth : bonjour Hermione ta journée d'hier c'est bien passé  
Hermione : oui mère elle c'et très bien passer  
Julian : tu c'est Hermione tu peu nous appeler maman et papa en privé  
Hermione : oui désolé j'ai oublié pour moi les sangs peu non pas affection envers leur enfant  
Elisabeth : ce n'est pas grave Hermione bon sinon tu as fait quoi hier.  
Hermione : je sui aller faire les magasins avec les amie de blaise  
Julian : tu t'es amusé avec eux quand même  
Hermione : oui j'ai passé une bonne après midi  
Julian : ha Hermione je voulais te dire qu'a la rentrée tu repasseras sous le chapeau magique.  
Hermione : D'accord merci papa  
Elisabeth : Hermione tu n'es pas triste de ne plus revoir tes amies  
Hermione : quel amie je n'en est pas je n'en est jamais eu a part ronmais il préfère sa sœur se que je comprends après tout je ne sui rien

Dit Hermione les larmes aux yeux

Julian : est Potter se n'est pas ton amie  
Hermione : non il c'est servi de moi pour les devoir et tout mais au sinon rien

A la fin de cette phrase Hermione se leva mais avant de partir elle regarde sa mère et lui dit

Hermione : maman je peux aller faire du shopping stp  
Elisabeth : oui Hermione tu peux y aller mais tu dois être de retour pour 19h tu va rencontrée des amie et ton parrain et ta marraine  
Hermione : et qui sont il  
Elisabeth : se sont ...  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
A votre avis qui sont son parrain et sa marraine


End file.
